I'm home
by fasolka87
Summary: just oneshot before movies. Dom getting back from prison


Just oneshot story, but I will put this in 2 chapters. It takes place before the movies, Dom is getting out of prison.

* * *

Dom's POV

I'm standing outside and waiting for someone to pick me. I spend four years here and yet no one is here. I thought they all will be waiting. Oh what ever I just need to take a shower in my own home and put some fresh clothes.

Ok., I hear familiar sound of engine. It must be Vince's car.

The yellow car drive into driveway and stoped just before my feet.

- Ok., so now it's yellow I see – I've said happy to see my old friend.

- Dom, sorry it took me so long. – He hugged me – Get In

- wait, i need to drive please.

- sure man

- thanks

Vince throw me the keys and I sit behind a Wheel.

-oh I love this spot. Vince where are the others?

- I didn't tell them You're out – He smirked. They think You're going out tomorow, I thought we can make them a surprise. Mia is making breakfast now so hurry up!

-ok., you don't have to say it twice. – I was so happy to finally go home to my family.

During the ride Vince told me everything about the garage and bar. I wasn't happy to hear that Mia is working. She should be studying. And I didn't know Letty left school to work at garage. It wasn't good either. I also wasn't happy about the party that Vince was planning to make at my House tonight but I haven't said a word, He already asked dozens of people and clearly was excited about that. I thought I will sit with my family, watch some movie and drink corona, as long as Letty will be near me ofcourse...

Finaly I got us to my driveway. Now we are sitting and watching Mia through the window.

-Ok. Vince, come on. I Got out off the car and hear Mia's scream

-I think she noticed You – Vinced said with a huge smile.

Second later I saw Her running to me. She hugged me with all her power and I hugged her back. I took Her in my arms. I missed my little sister so much

- You're not suppose to be here until tomorrow! Mia said

- oh so, you're disapointed Mi?

-no! I'm just surprised! Come on, I'm making brekfast. You can change first if you want ofcourse… then I need to show you your room. We have painted it. I bought you some clothes cuz I thought the old ones wouldn't fit

- Mia easy, slow down and hug me once more – I said and she did what I asked for.

We went inside.

I wanted to see Letty but Mia said, she was at the garage, she has some urgent work to do.

I've decided to take o shower first, eat with Mia and then go to garage with Vince.

While we where sitting In kitchen and eating. Letty came back.

- Mia I'm starving and I need to go back to garage! – she shouted and came to kitchen.

Letty frozed when she saw me. She looked beautiful, leaning on a door frame with georgous smile.

She was wearing a white wifebeater and large, light trousers. She had a messy ponytail and was covered with grease

- well, well I don't smell skunks and yet you are here- she joked and slowly moved into my direction.

- well well, someone learned how to be mean – I said and grinned to her.

I got up and went to hug Her. We where standing face-to-face and didn't know where to start.

- Hi – she said and showed her white teeth in huge smile.

- 4 years without me and You're saing „Hi"? – I put a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned to kiss Her. First it was innocent and then she put her arms around my neck so I could easly pick her up. She immediately put her legs around my waist and kissed my neck

- get a room – Mia said with a smirk

-oh I wish but I have to go back to garage, I have tones of work to do. I have to finish with two cars, client is impatient – she said rubbing my neck with her fingers.

- I will go and help you, so we could „get a room" faster – I said looking at Mia.

- no way man! Vince interrupted – we have a party tonight! I won't let you spend it in bed.

I saw Letty roll her eyes on Vince

- Fine – she said and loose her grip so I could put her down. – I will go to work now, Dom, I'm waiting for You there but first take a shower cuz You stink like jail.

- thank You baby - I've said and kissed her again


End file.
